


Christmas Cookie Confusion

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, BACK AWAY FROM THE COOKIE, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, DON'T DO IT ZACH, Day 4, Drabble, Kitchen Sink Cookies, M/M, Short, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Time for cookies!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Christmas Cookie Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> ... TIG DID THIS ONE! Tig, if you wanna say something, you gotta edit and say something! Chas no know what you wanna say!
> 
> 'Nuff said Bro. You got this! -Tig
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

Zach could smell it. That wonderful scent of Christmas in the air, which was actually the smell of freshly baked cookies.

He headed straight for the pan on the counter where Owen was lifting cookies off and onto a cooling rack. Reaching out to grab one, the feeling of the metal spatula meeting his knuckles made him yelp. "OW!" Zach glared at Owen balefully, shaking his hand out. "What was that for?!"

Owen shook the spatula in his face. "Not for you! Besides, they're not ready yet. They've gotta cool!"

Zach squinted his eyes and rubbed his hand. "Why not? They smell delicious."

Owen shot a sly grin at him, the mixing bowl I front of him full of frosting he was stirring a cream-colored powder into.

"Besides," Zach continued, "weren't we supposed to be baking these together?" Zach crossed his arms over his chest, a petulant frown forming on his lips. "Why are you doing it without me?"

A puff of laughter left Owen's lips as the grin turned goofy. "Well, I figured the actual cookies we could make together. I didn't think you'd want to make these with me because it's for the girls. You know, insect mash, rat pieces, pig parts. Not really the kind of cookie you were thinking of. The frosting is cricket flour, so don't touch that either."

Zach's eyes bugged out and his face turned green. "That-thank you for not letting me eat that."

Owen laughed, eyes crinkling and mouth smiling wide. He pulled Zach into a one-armed side hug, his lips pressing against his forehead in a loving kiss. "Anytime sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
